<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every dog has it's day by Spott</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710975">Every dog has it's day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spott/pseuds/Spott'>Spott</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Androgyny, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Multi, Occult, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pie, Praise Kink, Virtual Reality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spott/pseuds/Spott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The air is just turning crisp,like the leaves that are falling down upon this midwest setting.Remi is just a normal girl,in a normal town, and with a normal life - that is until she decides to help summon a demon at a neighbor's Halloween party, then it all goes to hell. Or heaven, depending upon how you look at things.. </p><p>In this story you will find : <br/>Virtual reality, a futuristic world, deamons,mental health issues,and nothing is as it first appears. I'm making it up as I go, I don't even know what will happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every dog has it's day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>( this is my first story at 12am ,sorry in advance on the spelling! Oh and also this is a pet play human x demon fantasy,please enjoy) please note this work is yet to be completed.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In a classic suburban, gated community,  Remi goes to  Betty's Holloween party.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>The year was 2095, the sun, red as a candied apple and the air cool and sharp</strong> against Remi's warm brown skin. She tucked a dreadlock behind one of her ears as she looked over the instructions once more. She had all the ingredients laid out on a table and was about to start her favorite fall ritual. </p><p>There was a neighborhood Halloween party tonight and she was not about to show up empty handed. She hummed to herself as she worked, carefully  selecting a knife and then began cutting and slicing- carefully removing any semblance of skin from her hapless victims. If apple's could scream, they definitely would be now.</p><p>She tucked away the apple slice and cinnamon crumble mixture into a delicately made pie crust,nestled in a well seasoned stoneware pie pan. Carefully and skillfully lacing the lattice work on the top crust before giving it a few quick brushes of egg whites before popping it in with the other pies. She set them on to bake and set a timer on her apple air-watch,the numbers seemingly hovering above the stovetop, hologram style.  </p><p>"There, now I'll have enough time to go for a jog before taking the pier's over to Betty's place " she mused to herself, as she stepped into the hall ,making her way outside. She had on a royal purple track suit, with a matching purple bow holding back her dreads in a high ponytail, a few loose in the front.  She pulled on her rose gold sneakers, and made her way outside. </p><p>She was a well built woman in her 30s,with curves in all the right places.Her eyes a deep,soulful brown, that always seem to look a little sad dispite the laughter in them. Remi had signed up for this program due  to her law firms  mental health advisory, well, advising it. Even giving her two whole days off of work to play it.</p><p>She jogged around her sleepy little neighborhood, half not caring that none of this was really real.Remi halfheartedly waved to neighbors as she passed them by. What did it matter if she waved or didn't wave, none of this was real- not the birds,not the beautiful autumn leaves,not the people, not her home, heck! Not even the pies she so enjoyed making with care- as if ruining them was even possible in this idyllic simulation.  </p><p>She shook her head as if trying to toss her cynical thoughts away from her. She payed good money for this game, and by hell or high water,she was going to enjoy it and not get side tracked by this emerson breaking nonsense. </p><p>A glimmer of determination entered her eyes as she neared her house after rounding the caldisac,  this time for sure,she was going to win Betty's holloween Bake off and unlock new romance options with Betty as a direct result. Betty was such a slut for baked goods,  Remi grinned and blushed a little, thinking nasty thoughts about how she wanted to celebrate her upcoming pie-victory. She was so lost in thought she almost missed the lights flickering for a moment. That's odd,she thought ,having  never seen that in any other save. </p><p> </p><p>She shrugged and continued to her kitchen, chalking it up to a glitch from playing so many hours this weekend. "You're time is up, attention you're time is up!" The perky robotic voice of the smart house chimed repetitively.  It only startled her briefly, due to also seeing a low flash of uncharacteristic red light for a quick second. Remi hummed a little louder as she took the pies out,apple ,pumpkin and cherry-yum! </p><p>She set them on a windowsill and went upstairs to her bedroom to freshen up before the party. The sun was just dipping below the tree line by the time Remi exited her house, waring a vintage sexy cat costume from the early 21st century. She carried her pies in a quilted pie caddy and walked 1 block over 2 houses down to Betty's house.</p><p>Everyone in the neighborhood would be there,and it was by far one of Nadia's favorite things in this program as a whole. A classic suburban , middleclass, early 2000's, earth 1,American midwest, Halloween party without any of the less favorable parts of the time period. Pure bliss! The door bell didn't even need rang,the door was just propped open by a skull shaped door stopper.</p><p> </p><p> Remi walked right in ,and soon was faced with the desperate task of weaving through a throng of people without damaging her pies - the make or break moment for her winning the contest. She ducked and bobbed,swayed and "lemme just scoot past ya dear"d all the way to the contest table,all without getting trapped in a conversation with Barbara or Sue. Placing her pies on the contestant table,she sighed in relief, adding her name card in front of each. " oh,I thought that was you over there Remi! Thanks again for helping me find my cat" an old lady wrapped in a shawl cooed ,tapping Remi on the shoulder . " gotta be careful you don't catch a cold, running around in that " she added, motioning to the cat costume when Remi turned around.</p><p> </p><p>" oh! Mrs. Higgs, it was no trouble at all,really! And it's impossible to catch a chill when you're in a house with this many people inside.  I hope you don't overheat in you're sweater and shawl " Remi quipped, giving the elderly woman an awkward shoulder hug. "us older folks run cold, my circulation is not as spry as it once was " mrs.Highs replied waggiling her eyebrows " I ought to be going though sweety, I just stopped by to say hello to Betty and happened to spot you on my way out - I don't want to worry my kitties" .</p><p>Remi chuckled ,knowing Mrs. Higgs would likely stay till everyone was gone, being the talker she was. And quite a few people would undoubtedly know far too much about Mrs. Higgs's health conditions by the nights end.  The crowd was a bit overwhelming, and  Remi slipped into the basement for a breather.</p><p>She doubted Betty would mind, she could totally relate with Remi on the exhaustion front of mingling for over half an hour,with the whole neighborhood give or take.  She padded softly down stairs and into the finished basement. The carpet like memory foam beneath her feet and she flopped onto a couch in relief. Only to sit up suddenly with a yell.Something sharp had goosed her. She reached under her vicinity and found something that she had never seen in a play through, ever. </p><p>It was a small black and red book, with writing in a language lost to the farthest reaches of time.the lights flickered, as Remi began leafing through the booklet, curled up on the couch as she skimmed the book. Was this a secret item? In previous saves she'd snuck away to the basement for a breather  ,but this book..this book has never been in this room before.Never been in this simulation before, as far as her memory served. </p><p>Perhaps it's a time sensitive, super rare event- Remi decides after a deliberating sigh,that she's going to risk missing out on that new romance dialogue with Betty, and focus her efforts on whatever this event was. She tucked the book under one arm,and made her way back into the bustling party,prior to heading out for home in the light of  the misty street lights.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>